lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Give Me Everything (Pitbull song)
center|link=|300px Give Me Everything ist ein Lied von Pitbull, Ne-Yo, Afrojack und Nayer. Es erschien im Jahre 2012. Lyrics Me not working hard? Yea right picture that with a Kodak And better yet, go to Times Square Take a picture of me with a Kodak Took my life from negative to positive And I just want y'all know that And tonight, let's enjoy life Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Don't care what they say All my girls they play Nothing is enough Till they handle love (Let'e do it tonight) I want you tonight I want you to say I want you tonight Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Get busy tonight Cuz to more and more to Do bad before and for Prius Desperate tonight I can make you my queen And make love to you eanless This is insane, the way the name growin', Money keep flowin' Hustlers move aside, so I'm tiptoein, Keep flowin' I gotta locked up like Lindsay Lohan Put it on my life baby I can make you feel right baby I can't promise tomorrow but I promise tonight. Dale Excuse me But I might drink a little more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And maybe I'm a meke you feel so good tonight Cause we might not get tomorrow Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Don't care what they say All my girls they play Nothing is enough Till they handle love (Let'e do it tonight) I want you tonight I want you to say I want you tonight Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Reach for the stars and if you don't grab 'em, At least you're on top of the world Think about it cuz if you slip I'm gonna fall On top of you girl put on 'em ball whe they sleep at the Macy's and it ain't no secret My granny's from Cuba but I'm an American Tied over money like Seacrest. Put it on my life baby I can make you feel right baby I can't promise tomorrow but I promise tonight. Dale Excuse me But I might drink a little more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And maybe I'm a meke you feel so good tonight Cause we might not get tomorrow Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Don't care what they say All my girls they play Nothing is enough Till they handle love (Let'e do it tonight) I want you tonight I want you to say I want you tonight Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Excuse me But I might drink a little more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And maybe I'm a meke you feel so good tonight Cause we might not get tomorrow... Video thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Pitbull Kategorie:Ne-Yo Kategorie:Nayer Kategorie:Afrojack Kategorie:Elektrohouse Kategorie:Dance Kategorie:2012